


You Need to Calm Down [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: We all got crowns.





	You Need to Calm Down [Vid]

**Music:** "You Need to Calm Down”  
**Artist:** Taylor Swift  
**File Info:** 2:51  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2019/10/27/you-need-to-calm-down/) | [DW](https://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/309628.html) | [Tumblr](https://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/188645293096/captain-marvel-vid-you-need-to-calm-down-edited)  
**Notes:** Made just for the hell of it, entirely on an iPad with LumaFusion. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> For the wrong aspect ratio version originally posted, go here: https://youtu.be/a9Z5stDdR5s


End file.
